Technologies have been used, in network access or processing corresponding to a request received via a network, that determine whether a user is authentic, give, if the user is authentic, permission to access the network, and perform required processing corresponding to the request received via the network (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-85090).
To improve usability of network access in an intra-corporate system, some technologies allow an employee to access a network at each company location.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 22, with a conventional technology, a sub-network administrator at a given branch writes a MAC address of an employee from a different branch who comes to the given branch on a business trip (hereinafter, “traveling employee”) to a MAC-address filter table stored in a switching hub (switch) or a list of MAC addresses stored in a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server using a setting terminal so that the travelling employee can access the network at the given branch. When the travelling employee goes back to his/her actual branch, the sub-network administrator deletes the MAC address of the traveling employee from the network device, such as the switch or the DHCP server, so that the temporary permission to access the network is cancelled.
There is a problem in that the above-described conventional technology increases the workload of the sub-network administrator leads to the sub-network administrator having a large workload. The sub-network administrator has to manually write/delete the MAC address of each traveling employee who comes to the branch to/from the network device, such as the switch or the DHCP server. Therefore, the workload of the administrator increases as the number of the traveling employees increases.
An increase of the number of the administrators can deal with the increase of the workload; however, this solution will not be practical because skilled persons are required for network configuration.